Major Characters of Season 2
Here is a list of major characters of Season 2 of the CPUCS. Tournament Champions Falco Falco debuted in BRACKET NAME to the excitement of commentator JoSniffy and proceeded to win the tournament for Jo, including a notable win over Vincent in Round 2. In Thug Finals he was challenged by reigning champion Skillshare Kirby and met defeat. Falco did not appear again until the finale, where he was eliminated by Luigi in Round 1. Vincent After Season 1, Vincent took on a less involved role in the CPUCS, no longer appearing in Thug Finals after his defeat by Link and instead preferring to make appearances in brackets. After being defeated by Falco (who would go on to win the tournament) in BRACKET NAME, Vincent reappeared in INCIN'S BIG WIN to steal the show, defeating Link in a grudge match to take home his first and only tournament title. In BRACKET NAME, Vincent's childhood bully ToyConvict unexpectedly appeared to challenge him in Round 1. Vincent was caught off guard and nearly destroyed himself trying to beat him, and ToyConvict dominated the game; however, in the final moments of the match Vincent turned it around, summoning his ally Tiki to defeat ToyConvict and prove that he still had his fighting spirit. Cloud Cloud debuted in BRACKET NAME, where he struck out in Round 1 to newcomer Wario. However, in PLANTATIONAL he reappeared and swept the tournament, where he had an exciting match against Captain Falcon, defeated LinusH111, and gained a notable win over major contender Zelda in finals. In Thug Finals the tournament namesake, Piranha Plant, challenged and defeated Cloud. For this win he was invited to the invitational, SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2, where he was eliminated by Season 1 veteran Shulk in Round 1. Ridley Ridley returned to the CPUCS prepared to make the crowd cheer, but unexpectedly demonstrated a different side in his battle against LinusH111 in PLANTATIONAL, letting Linus win so that he wouldn't have to hurt a child. Despite this, when he returned in PRISON BREAK he brought with him a fire and fury to match the likes of Vincent, defeating his old rival King K. Rool and eliminating Luigi in finals on Skyworld, one of his weaker stages, in one of the most exciting matches of Season 2 and of the CPUCS overall. He returned for the finale, where he was defeated by Link. Link After strong appearances in Season 1, Link re-emerged in Season 2 as a major force in brackets, quickly taking to the new item-based ruleset. In his first appearance in INCIN'S BIG WIN, he blew through brackets, only being defeated by Vincent in a grudge match in finals. Despite this setback, when he reappeared in the finale, SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2, Link proceeded to sweep the competition, defeating strong challengers such as Ridley and Zelda and knocking out Villager in finals to become the Season 2 Grand Champion. For this win, he would gain a sponsorship from Audible.com in the next season. Other Fighters ToyConvict After bullying Vincent in middle school, ToyConvict was corrupted by the JoyCon controllers and pursued a life of crime, escaping from jail seven times. In BRACKET NAME he caught Vincent unawares and very nearly defeated him, bringing Vincent to the point of desperation. However, his appearances later in the season revealed that in reality, he possessed little skill, relying on his intimidation factor to help him in his battle against Vincent, and was eliminated early in his remaining appearances. In his last appearance, PRISON BREAK, ToyConvict made a deal with the commentators: if he won the tournament, he could stay, but if he lost he would be sent back to jail. However, in his breakout debut, King Dedede crushed the desperate ToyConvict and sent him back to prison himself, presumably for good. Skillshare Kirby Kirby appeared in Season 2 with a sponsorship from Skillshare, which he won for being the champion in THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. Kirby made few appearances and placed poorly, confused by the items in play in the tournaments. His biggest showing was in BRACKET NAME, where he challenged champion Falco in the first Thug Finals without Vincent, defeating him on an item-less ruleset. Blue Incineroar After being knocked out by Little Mac in Round 1 in his Season 1 debut, Blue Incineroar entered the tournaments again in Season 2 hoping to prove himself as a fighter. While his placements were average, he impressed the commentators with his reverse five-stock win over Dr. Mario in INCIN'S BIG WIN, winning 2-0 despite being down 2-5 earlier in the match. In Thug Finals he trained with his brother PG Incineroar and was defeated. Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is notable for losing the respect of the commentators in his debut appearance in INCIN'S BIG WIN, where despite dominating the battle against the rookie Blue Incineroar and taking three stocks without losing one, he proceeded to lose all five of his stocks to Blue without taking even one more. Dr. Mario rage quitted the tournament and would not return until Season 3. Breath of the Wild Mario Hailing from a timeline where Mario dies in Super Mario 64, ''BOTW Mario appeared in INCIN'S BIG WIN to challenge Link, who comes from ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. ''He lost, disappearing from the tournaments and never appearing again. Piranha Plant A favorite of Alpharad, Piranha Plant received a tournament named in his honor, PLANTATIONAL, in order to celebrate his release as downloadable content. He lost in Round 1 to the still-training Blue Incineroar, but returned in Thug Finals to defeat tournament champion Cloud. He returned in PRISON BREAK, where he was defeated by Season 1 veteran King K. Rool. LinusH111 Not understanding that the CPUCS was for CPUs only, a reddit user by the name /u/LinusH111 posted on r/CPUCS asking to join the tournaments and test his worth against Vincent. While initially met with mockery, the fanbase came together to petition Alpharad to let him participate. Alpharad graciously allowed him to enter as a Mii fighter, the only fighter designed and submitted by a fan in the CPUCS. Linus made his only appearance in PLANTATIONAL, where he defeated fan favorite Ridley with his Final Smash and was eliminated by future champion Cloud. King Dedede King Dedede made his spectacular debut in PRISON BREAK, where in Round 1 he faced a desperate ToyConvict, who was ready to do anything to avoid being sent to jail. To the surprise of the commentators King Dedede not only defeated ToyConvict handily but also put on dominating performances against Wario and Luigi, despite losing in semifinals. For these performances, Dedede was invited to the major, where he once again dominated battles, cementing himself as a uniquely skilled fighter by taking on Vincent in Round 1 and beating him. See also * [[Major Characters of Season 1|Major Characters of ''Season 1]] * [[Major Characters of Season 3|Major Characters of Season 3]] * [[Major Characters of Season 4|Major Characters of Season 4]] Category:Season 2 Category:Characters